I'll Find You
by CrazyStuff
Summary: "Stiles…Stiles!" Scott yelled at his paralyzed best friend. Stiles could hear them but couldn't bring himself to move. "Come on Stiles, we've got to move her…now!" Scott's voice sounded like nothing but an echo. How was Stiles ever going to be able to make her smile again?


Something had changed in his twin sister. Her usual snarky mouth was silent, her bright beautiful eyes were now dull and in that moment Stiles feared that he would never see his sister's contagious smile ever again.

He stood unable to move, staring at the blood. There was so much blood.

"Stiles…Stiles!" Scott yelled at his paralyzed best friend. Stiles could hear them but couldn't bring himself to move.

"Come on Stiles, we've got to move her…now!" Scott's voice sounded like nothing but an echo

 _Saturday 12/7/2015- 3:07pm_ This exact date and time would be forever etched into his mind. Never again would the 14th be a day that brought a smile to any of their faces.

 **Earlier that Week**

 _Monday 7/7/2015_

"Dude if your freaking Jeep makes us late again I'm gonna kick your ass" Lexi was a real sweetheart deep down, Stiles was one of the few people who knew that.

"You know what Lex, you should show some respect to your big brother and by extension his Jeep" Stiles remarked.

"Stiles, you are 20 minutes older than me, you don't get to pull the big brother card all the time" Lexi responded.

"Whatever Lex, don't insult the Jeep or you can walk to school" Stiles didn't mind the crap that Lexi gave him, they stuck together. Always had always would.

Lex smirked, she would never admit it, but Stiles was one of her favorite people on this earth, she knew that he was one of the smartest, funniest and kindest guys around. She was proud to call him her big brother.

The pair pulled up to the school when there was a loud BANG on the window

"Oh.. geezus" Stiles arms involuntarily hit the roof on the jeep in surprise dropping his keys in the process.

"Dude, don't do THAT" stiles growled

Lex smirked at her brother; she had never been as jumpy as her him, they had many things in common; this was not one of them.

Lex leant over her brother (who was still regaining his composure) unwinding his window "sup scotty"? She asked.

"Hey Lexi…Stiles" Scott responded with a smirk on his face

"Ready for the first day back at school?"

"You know what Scott, you are way too happy to be here right now. Just…stop it okay?" Stiles responded.

Lexi's door suddenly opened and a large smile spread from ear to ear. Lexi was pretty sure that Lukas was the only chivalrous guy left and she was very much happy to call him her partner in crime.

"Me lady" Lukas remarked holding the door open for her.

"Why thank you kind sir" She responded getting out of the car.

Lukas took her bag and flung it over his shoulder, he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were just centimeters apart when-

"Ahhh. Big brother here… does not want to see that…thank you" Stiles injected.

Lukas smirked and kissed her forehead instead. He glanced at Stiles and gave him a nod.

There weren't many people on this earth that Stiles thought good enough for his little sister, but Lukas was one of them (although he would never admit it out loud).

Lukas took Lexi's hand and they headed towards the school doors, "catch you losers at lunch" she remarked giving a hug to Scott on their way past.

The couple headed up to the school and was soon out of sight.

"I like him" Scott commented

"I like him more when he's not attached to my little sister"

"Come on dude, of all the guys in our school…at least it's not Jackson"

Stiles just stared at Scott as he walked past him heading up to the school.

"What…What?" Scott said standing still as his best friend walk off.

He followed his friend into class.

 ** _After School_**

Stiles walked into the house hearing a ridiculous amount of laughing coming from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see Lexi and Lukas absolutely covered in flour.

Lexi saw him walk in and the she froze with a smile on her face.

"…We're making dinner" She almost laughed out the words.

It was good to see her smiling again. Losing their mum had been hard on both of them, Lexi smiled and laughed a lot, but Stiles knew her well enough to know that it was fake. This laugh was genuine though and for that reason he respected Lukas. His ability to make his twin sister laugh outweighed Stiles' over protective nature.

Stiles hadn't realized he had been standing their staring blankly for about ten seconds.

"Stiles…what's wrong?" Lex asked.

"What" Stiles responded.

"Are you okay man, you look like you're going to faint?"

Stiles shook himself out of his daze and responded, "yeah I'm fine, I'm just wondering if I'm game enough to eat anything you two wack jobs manage to throw together"

"Shut up and set the table you twit, dad will be home in five minutes" she smirked

The front door opened and Lexi yelled "in the kitchen dad!"

Scott walked into the kitchen, "that's great Lexi, but it's not dad!...wah…what the heck are you guys doing in here?"

"We're cooking" Lukas grinned holding up a plate of spaghetti.

"…but why is there flour everywhere?"

"We tried baking…" Lukas replied. "Lexi ruined it though" he laughed.

"Hey I did not!" she responded hitting Lukas with a tea towel.

"Okay... can we keep the barfworthy relationship crap to a minimum please" Stiles commented

"Just set the table" she responded.

"Scotty are you staying for dinner?"

"ah, if there's enough?" he smiled

"Plenty, dinner should be here soon" she answered.

"Wait, what?" Scott asked.

"Just because we tried making dinner, doesn't mean it's edible. We ordered Chinese" Lukas responded smiling.

The doorbell rang and Scott and Stiles left the kitchen and headed to the front door.

Lexi went to follow when Lukas caught her hand and spun her back to face him.

"Hey wait a minute speedy Gonzales," he said brushing the hair out of her face.

She smiled up at him.

"How are you today?" he asked earnestly

"I'm great"

"Lex" he breathed.

"I'm okay" she replied "promise"

"I love you Alexis Stillinski"

"You're so corny" she smiled

He continued to stare into her eyes, a flicker of concern hidden behind a barrier of love.

"Love you too Lukas Hanon"

He leaned down and kissed her slowly and softly. She always felt safe in his arms and hoped to never have to leave them.

Their lips parted and he kissed her forehead.

He pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head with her head in his chest. Lexi never bought into fairytales, but with Lukas she felt like a Disney princess who found her prince.

"Yo Daddo's home and food is here!" Stiles voice rung throughout the house.

"Come on, before they eat it all" she smiled

"Hey daddy" she commented giving the sheriff a hug as she made her way to the table.

"Did you catch all the bad guys?"

"You know it darling"

Lukas walked past and shook the sheriff's hand "Mr Stillinksi"

The five sat through an amazing meal together full of jokes and laughter, many at Stiles expense.

Everything was perfect, they were so happy. How could they possibly know that their worlds were about to be shattered.


End file.
